fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Hearts Precure
"Take hold of your dreams and awaken the animal within!” - Series tagline Animal Hearts Precure (アニマルハーツプリキュ Animaru Hātsu Purikyua) is a hypothetical Precure season by HackerEX and Anzan. The season premiered on Feburary 14, 2030. The season's motifs are animals and dancing and features several guest artists from avex group. Premise Animal Hearts Precure episodes Animal Hearts Precure movies The World of Dreams, a kingdom where the wishes and aspirations of all living things gather. The kingdom is protected by 24 Dobu Souls, powerful stones containing the essence of the animal kingdom that are watched over by their protector Animus. Suddenly, a gang called The Five Terrors, creatures born from misery that feed off dreams, attack the palace in full force. To protect the balance, Animus scatters the Dobu Souls and escapes to the World of Waking. Elsewhere, 14 year old Nekomata Mai and her best friend Sameha Sayaka are practicing for an upcoming dance competition when suddenly Animus crashes into them being followed by a strange monster. Now it’s up to Mai and her friends to banish the nightmares and restore peace to the world! Characters Precures * Nekomata Mai (猫又枚 Nekomata Mai)/'Cure Cat' (キュアキャット Kyua Kyatto) A very flighty girl who has a habit of constantly changing her mind about things and mewing like a cat whenever she’s excited or frustrated about something. Loves to dance and her parents are veterinarians who own their own practice. As Cure Cat, she gains increased agility and speed as well as a pair of clawed gloves that lets her scale walls and cut up foes. * Sameha Sayaka (サメハさやか Sameha Sayaka)/'Cure Shark' (キュアシャーク''Kyua Shāku'') A very blunt girl who loves to swim and is fiercely protective of those she cares about. Sayaka and Mai have been friends for most of their lives and have formed their own dance troupe called Wild Star, though Mai’s indecisiveness can sometimes get on her nerves. As Cure Shark, Sayaka can swim through any surface and can breathe and fight underwater, allowing her to take enemies by surprise. * Suzume Kyōi (すずめキョイ Suzume Kyoi)/'Cure Sparrow' (キュアスパロウ Kyua Suparou) A fast talking birdwatcher who has a habit of running her mouth and repeating things. As Cure Sparrow, Kyōi gains the ability to fly briefly at incredible speeds. Her boots also have small spikes underneath them that allow her to cling to tree branches and other high surfaces. * Meisai Lyla (メイサイ・リラ Meisai Rira)/'Cure Chameleon' (キュアカメレオン Kyua Kamereon) Born in England to a Japanese father, Lyla is a gifted actress who can blend in with any crowd, earning her the nickname “The Human Chameleon”. Because of this, her true personality can be hard to pin down. As Cure Chameleon, Lyla shares her namesake’s ability to change colors and blend into her surroundings, thereby rendering her invisible to attackers until she moves. * Kabuto Kei (兜系 Kabuto Kei)/'Cure Beetle' (キュアビートル Kyua Bītoru) An 8 year old girl who loves bugs and sometimes even tries to act like them. Also has a habit of giving everyone she meets nicknames. As Cure Beetle, Kei gains monstrous strength and can burrow into the ground to surprise enemies. * Yumenori Hirune (ゆめのりひるね Yumenori Hirune)/'Cure Baku' (キュアバクー Kyua Bakū) Originally a tapir fairy named Sleep (睡眠 Suimin) from the World of Dreams who had the power to suck up nightmares. However, she lost her memory after an accident and wound up as part of the Terrors. A very curious girl who’s always asking questions about everything. As Cure Baku, Hirune can create illusions to confuse and attack her enemies as well as sing a haunting melody that can temporarily put foes to sleep. Fairies Animus: A lion-like fairy who serves as the protector of the Dobu Stones. Very proper and has a very archaic way of speaking, almost as if he were a medieval nobleman. However, he also has a weakness for good food and can be kind of a glutton at times. Mesu: Animus’ wife who escaped the World of Dreams after the Terrors took over and has been hiding on Earth. Has a very laid back nature and eventually becomes something of a second mother to Kei. The Five Terrors Nightmare: The mysterious leader of the Terrors whose identity is hidden behind a long purple cloak. Despises anything that brings people joy but his powers are currently limited and he needs his underlings to provide him with a steady supply of fear and misery from living beings. Fear: The primary commander responsible for relaying Nightmare's orders. A brilliant strategist who attacks by using his opponent's greatest weakness against them. Pain: A sadist who lives for battle and doesn't care who gets hurt in the process, including himself. Panic: A nervous demon who tries to magnify people's worries and drive them into a frenzy. Sleep: A Tapir like creature who eats dreams and can put people fo sleep. Appears to have no memories of her past and can sometimes get confused easily. Doubt: A mysterious demon who appeared shortly after Sleep regained her memory and betrayed the gang and seems very close to Nightmare. Very conniving and often tries to create mistrust among people and turn them against one another. Fuan: Bat like footsoldiers that help the Terrors carry out their plans. Carry a variety of different weapons and some are even different sizes depending on the situation. Phobias: Monsters created by tapping into a person's mind and literally bringing their deepest fears to life. Secondary characters * Nekomata Enbu: Mai's father. A veterinarian who runs his own practice called the Smile Clinic. Very fun loving and loves showing off in front of his family. Was apparently quite the dancer in his youth and tries to teach his daughter some of his moves. * Nekomata Tango: Mai's mother who helps her husband at the Smile Clinic and draws a semi-autobiographical manga on the side called "Cat Paws". Is one of Mai's biggest fans and always encourages her daughter to follow her dreams. * Nekomata Kara: Mai's somewhat clumsy little sister who tries to act mature. * Sameha Tora: Sayaka's father and a fisherman by trade. Loves telling stories about his exploits even if most of them are made up. Runs his own shop at the docks called Shark Bait. * Sameha Shumo: Sayaka’s mother who shares her family’s love of the sea and sometimes assists her husband on his fishing trips and at the shop. * Kabuto Kagome: Kei's hardworking single mother who works as an attorney. A strong willed woman who won't let anyone push her around and encourages her children to act the same. * Kabuto Bun: Kei’s twin brother who she calls “Bu-ni”. Has a big crush on Mai and tends to follow her around a lot. * Suzume Washi: Kyōi’s 22 year old brother who takes care of her after their parents died in an accident. A kind man who works as a waiter at a restaurant called “The Slippery Eel” and sometimes joins his sister on her birdwatching trips. * Meisai Genta: Lyla’s father and a researcher who specializes in lizards but can sometimes get a little too into his job. * Sarah Stuart: Lyla’s mother and a famous actress from London. As such, she doesn’t get a chance to see her family often but Lyla idolizes her and dreams of one day starring in a movie alongside her. * Asuma Asuka: A rival dancer from a group called “Soul Slam” that’s always criticizing Mai. Items * Animal Heart (動物の心 Dōbutsu no Kokoro): A device resembling a tuning fork, by tapping a Dobu Soul against it and putting it up to their forehead the girls are able to awaken the animal spirits inside and become Precure. * Meowphone (電ニャー Dennyā): A cellphone like device that allows the group to communicate with one another. By entering the code 2104, they can transform the phone into a personal weapon for each Cure.